


Break my Stride

by MattyGum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Doll! Matt, Fluff, Goat! Tord, Magic! Edd, Multi, Pineapple and bowling ball! Tom, Probably nothing shippy for quite awhile, Slow Burn, teens to adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyGum/pseuds/MattyGum
Summary: Edd one day finds out that he has the power to turn things into people. This would be so cool but he doesn't really know how it works. The power has made his life more difficult and the fact that he was pretty much babysitting his creations doesn't help.We'll whatever at least he has friends to hang out with now. Even if they only stay human for a short time.





	1. All You Need is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I spell anything wrong! Hope you like the first chapter.

It was that time of year again, time for the Flower street fair. A fair that comes around every year at late June. It was a gathering of mostly everyone in the community that they lived in.  
There was food vendors, and stalls selling different things from toys to magic rocks that will bring you happiness. You could see people in character costumes and small easy games made for kids. All of it was a pure family fun time. All were having fun at this fair but people like Edd, the teenagers

Edd was so bored. He was bored out if his mind. There was literally nothing to do here for people between the age of eight to twenty. You either had to be a child or a parent taking the child with them to have fun.

Edd was dragged to the fair by his dad's who wanted him to spend more time outside and with his sister Ell. Apparently he didn't spend enough time outside. It wasn't Edd’s falt that staying in a drawing his summer away was more fun than going outside and playing with the zero friends he had. Or for that fact playing dolls with his sister. 

Now his little sister was the perfect age for this type of thing, six. She was having a blast at the fair. Looking at the booths and playing the games. Their family had already spent two hours at this place and she had fun throughout it all.

Edd looked to the left of him to her sister looking at some bunny's. There family was currently in the petting zoo. A zoo that was quite impressive for the amount of animals it has for a traveling petting zoo. 

All the classic animals you would see in a farm where here. Pigs, sheep, horses, cows and goats where some of the animals present at this zoo. The latter of which was in front of Edd. He was staring down a goat in pure boredom. Watching the little brown guy chowing on some hay.

Edd couldn't lie and say this little guy wasn't really cute. The goat was a bit of a distraction from the crippling boredom that was over talking Edd. Wanting to know a more about him, Edd read the sign on the fence about this breed of goat. 

The Nigerian Dwarf Goat  
This breed of goat is one of the most common goat for petting zoo's and to have as pets. They are known for being one of the best goats for milking. They are the most common goat in Norway, infant that is where this flock came from. Donated to this petting zoo from a friend of the owner who owns a goat dairy farm. This goat….

Ok so now he was bored of reading that sign. Not that that matter anyways, all that came next seams to be just facts about the goat. Something that did catch Edd’s eye was where the goat was from. He had never met anyone from Norway. They don't speak English right? 

Looking back at the goat in front of him he tried to imagine him speaking Norwegian. He had never heard anyone speed that before but it probably doesn't sound that different then Gurmin. It was probably a more deeper and rougher language. Weirdly this seamed to fit this little goat right.

Edd also noticed that the goat doesn't have horns like most do. This doesn't fit the goat at all, he would probably proudly have horns that were long and shot up. The goat would like it to make him look tough and strong despite his small stature.

Actually if this goat was a person that would probably be his personality. He would be a hard head that would always make it his way. He also probably be very competitive and want to always be in charge of things. Despite all this he would be very loyal to his friends and family. 

An image popped into Edd’s mind of what this little guy would probably look like as a human and-

Poof

A naked boy was sitting in front of him behind the fence. 

This caused Edd to immediately cover his eyes and yell, “ What the fuck dude! Why are you naked?”. The only responsible he received was a few words spoken in a language he doesn't understand in a very confused voice. This person in front of him seemed just as confused as he was.

Grumbling to himself he took of his green hoodie and through it at the person in front of him, hoping they know to put it on. After hearing a Zipping sound of the zipper being poled up Edd opened his eyes. The hoodie was long on them, almost making it to the person's knees. Edd guess between his bigger body build, the fact that he likes to wear one size bigger hoodies and the fact that boy was shorter then him that that makes sense. The hoodie wasn't anything good to where but at least it covered up anything indecent. 

This is when Edd finally got a good look at the boy in front of him and what the fuck! This was what he invigond the goat would be like as a human. 

The person's hair was the same color as the fur on the goat. His hair also seemed to be pointed up in the front like the horns he thought of. He also had a tanner skin color then Edd. Everything was just like he pictured it but the kids eyes. The eye color was gray, which wasn't the weird part. It was the fact that he had oval shaped pupils. Just like a goat!

Edd knew then that something was messed up more than just meeting a naked boy. Did Edd make him with his mind? Looking behind the boy proved to show that the goat he was looking at was gone. 

Edd quickly decided that that was not something he should be worried about right now. He should work on his current problem, the person wearing nothing but his hoodie. Said person looking quite annoyed at him right now. 

“So uh, you speak any english at all?” Edd asked them. 

After a pose they finally responded with,” A little”. This was spoken in a very strong accent that it was almost hard to tell what he said.

Deciding to start easy he asked a simple question. “What is your name kid?” Edd asked him.

“My name Tord.” Tord answered him, while looking annoyed. “ Also I not kid. I thirteen years old.” 

Tord looks way younger than he really is then. Edds only fourteen himself, so Tord was only really a year younger than him.

“ Where did you come from? Like you just appeared out of nowhere.” Edd asked Tord another question, hoping to find out what's going on. 

“I do not know. I just am here,” Tord said to him, sounding just as confused as Edd was. This did not help Edd figure out what was happening at all. 

Tord had to know something that happened. It couldn't be that he just popped into existence. So Edd desperately asked “ You gotta know something about what just happened. Why did you appear in front of me, where you came from, anything?”

After thinking deeply for a minute Tord responded with, “ I was goat but now not.”


	2. Burning down the house

Huffing down onto his bed, Edd finally had a moment to himself. The last past hour has been one crazy ride for him. Ever since Tord had appeared it had been like someone pushed a boulder down a hill, laying waste to everything in its path. Edd thought over what happened leading towards getting home. 

Firstly he had to deal with the minor freak out he had after hearing Tord’s response. Like he knew that was probably what happened but having it confirmed just set him off. Edd literally froze for a few minutes trying to comprehend that he had the power to make things into humans. Or that's what he presumed that is what happened. Not like he really knows for sure. How in the world could something like that even be possible. 

If felt like Edd had just finished a panic just to get back into one. Now was not time for that, especially in a place like this. It was at this moment Edd really released where they were, at a crowded fair. Did anyone else see what just happened. 

Turing around Edd quickly scanned the area for any sign that someone had noticed. Luck seemed to be in Edd’s favor because there was no visible signs of anyone even paying attention to them. You think someone would notice a kid butt naked but whatever. 

Thinking to himself for a moment Edd realized that him and this Tord person should probably leave the fair. This place wasn't the best place to talk about the magical powers you may or may not have. 

So Edd tapped Tord’s shoulder to get his attention, as he was eyeing down the hay looking hungry. “Ok Tord we need to get out of this place and talk about what's going down,” Edd started to tell the goat person. “First I need to tell my dads that I'm heading how so they don't freak out when I disappear. Also when I talk to them I need you to go along with my story, ok?” Edd got a quick node in reply, telling him that Tord got what he was saying. 

He gave a once over of Tord to make sure that nothing was to odd about him. The big hoodie on him wasn't too bad, it just looked like he had a large hoodie on and not like he had nothing on but that. The eyes where a big problem though. Anyone would notice the fact that he had oval shaped pupils with just a brief glance. Edd had to cover that up before it lead to a bad situation. 

Noticing a both close by selling glasses, Edd told Tord to say there well he got him a pair. He walked over to the both quickly without looking like he was running , so not to bring attention to himself. When he got to it he noticed the awful selection of glass in front of him. It was all the novelty stuff, the glass where all big, bright and loud looking. Why can't he just get a normal pair of shades? 

“ Um, excuse me but do you have any normal looking sunglasses for sale?” Edd asked the lady working the booth.

“Let me go see,” She replied to Edd will looking through all her stalk. Moments later she presented a pair of dark tinted golden sun glasses. “The best thing I could find was this pair of aviators”. 

“This is perfect, thank you.” Edd replied to the woman. He then got the sunglasses from her and paid for them. After that Edd pretty much sprinted back over to Tord hoping nothing had happened in his abstinence. 

When he got over to the goat pein he was greeted with Tord staring down a five year old kid. Edd briefly wondered where the kids parents where when that thought process was stopped by the kid speaking. 

“Are you a demon?” the little kid asked Tord well not looking away from him. To which Tord replied with a simple “Yes,” well having a shit eating grin on his face. Tord looked like he was about to eat the poor boy. This of course didn't fase the kid at all. He actually looked happy to find out the he found a demon. 

Determining that this whole situation was probably going to end up bad Edd intervened. He took up Tord’s hand and told the kid, “ Sorry, but he needs to come with me.” 

“Yes. I am his demon,” Tord then proceed to say with that same look on his face. Tord just loved to mess around with people all the time, didn't he. 

Edd pulled Tord a little aways away from the kid without going too far. Putting the pair of aviator sunglasses into Tord’s hand, he gave Tord a look that clearly told him to listen to him. Tord just put on his new sunglasses and gave him a straight face. At least the sunglasses did there job, although it was hard to tell what Tord was thinking. 

It was finally time for them to talk to his dad's, who were not to hard to find. The two men were watching over Ell as she was now getting a horse ride. They seem to have been to preoccupied with her to notice the adventures Edd was up to. Making sure that Tord was still following him, which he was, Edd walked up to his dad's. 

“Hey dad?” Edd asked as he walked up to his family.

“Ok son there you are! I was wondering where you skedaddled off to.” His first dad said to him. His name was Edward and he worked for the police station. Edds other father was Edwin and he was a stay at home dad. All together their family was the World's. A weird family made up of too many E names. Like seriously what's with this naming convention?

Anyways. Edd looked up to his dad and tried to think of a lie to tell him. To which he came up with nothing that sounded real at all. All he ended up saying was,”I have to go,”.

“Ok sport, but why do you need leave so early? We were enjoying this fair as a family.” His second father asked him. He had his phone out videotaping Ell on the horse.

Drawing a blank Edd was about to stammer out something about not feeling good when Tord spoke up.

“ We are going to house to see his drawings,” Tord told Edds dad's, with a big smile on his face. So it seems Tord was also a good liar as well. 

Edward smiled at Tord and put his hand out to shake. “ Oh are you a friend of Edds? I thought Edd said that he had no friends,” he said well giving Edd a look.

Tord took his hand and shaked it firmly. “ Yes I am friends with Edd. My name Tord, I just move over from home country,” 

As Tord and his dad's started to talk more about Tord, Edd started to tune them out. He was thinking about how Tord was so social. Wasn't he a goat like 20 minutes ago? Also how did Tord even know that he loved to draw. He never mentioned that to him. Or his name for that matter but his dad might of said that or something. This goat kid was getting stranger and stranger. Edd really needed to sit and talk with Tord badly. 

He then felt a had pulling on his arm. It was Tord walking him away from his family. When did he start walking. “ Um, where are we going Tord?” 

“ To your home,” Tord told him like he should know this already. He did know this but why did Tord. Edd never told him where they were going.

“ Do you know where my house is?” Edd asked Tord with a very septacal voice.

“Yes,” Tord simply stated well weaving through the bize crowd that was the fair. He then took a right down a street away from the fair. It was like he new the exact path to Edd’s house.

“ Did my dad tell you where I live or something?” Edd questioned Tord.

“No. You did.” Tord answered him. This was the end of the conversation between the two for the rest of the way to Edd’s house. Nothing more being discussed between them. Even though Edd had lots of questions, he could wait for later.

That was all that lead up to this moment now. With Edd just recently laying down on his bed. He didn't really feel like talking to Tord about everything right now. He was just going to lay on his bed and rest his eyes for a moment. 

A few minutes passed of him getting some relaxing time when he heard a medial crunching sound. Looking up provide to show it was Tord that made the sound unsurprisingly. Or rather not exactly Tord but the thing in his hoodie pocket.

Oh yah Tord was still wearing Edd’s favorite hoodie and his lucky can was in there. This was further proved when Tord tulk said can out of the pocket to examine it. The can was dented, must have been when Tord laid down on his stomach on Edd’s bed. He took the can from Tord and put it on his night stand to stop any further damage. 

Looking over to Tord, Edd decided it was time to figure what was going on. “ So Tord can you just tell me everything you know about what happened?”

“ Everything is fuzzy but I remember before a little.” Tord started to tell him “ I knew one thing, I am hungry. Then it changed. I think more then one thing. It changed because of you,” Tord was looking deeply at Edd. “ I can not speak this good. Can you help me with word?” Tord sounded pretty angry and frustrated at this. It must be hard for him to form the sentences property.

“ It's ok I get what you are trying to say to me.” Edd responded to Tord trying to reassure him. “ You seem to know just as much as I do about what's going on. Don't worry about it I will help you out in any way I can,” 

Tord smiled with the most sincere smile Edd had seen on him. He then responded with a simple “ Thanks,”

After this the Edd spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Tord about different words. It was a difficult process for Edd because he had never taught anyone before but it worked out for them. Tord was a smart kid and caught on fast. 

Soon It was dinner time and Tord join his family for that. During the meal Edd really got to see how good Tord was at talking to people even without much words. The goat person was probably better at taking to his dad's then Edd was. Which wasn't a big surprise because Edd’s social skills sucked, even if it was his family. 

After that Edd made Tord go home. Which was really him walking Tord out. only for him to come back into the house through Edd’s window. The best bet was to keep Tord close around until everything was salved. Also his family can't find out because there is now way they would believe him if he told them. Best to keep the fact that Edd’s new friend was a goat from the petting zoo under rapps.

Laying a pillow on the other side of his bed, Edd quietly called over Tord for bedtime. After getting into bed both boys layed opposite of each other. A good night's rest was what they needed after a long dad. Tomorrow was a new day and Edd finally had someone to spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love mother hen Edd.


End file.
